RainClan: Wildstar's Past
by Wildfire10
Summary: This is for the forum DawnClan. This shows Wildstar's past. For StormClan, there are plenty of alterations, so don't think that this is for you! :) Link for DawnClan: /forum/DawnClan/134367
1. Wildkit

**Wildkit**

Wildkit awoke to sunlight streaming into the nursery entrance. Her mother, Wildpelt, whom she was named after, lay slumped in the back with her eyes closed. Scarheart, Wildkit's father, lay beside her, and Wolfkit and Riftkit were in the back with their mother, Nightleaf. Wildkit's whiskers quivered and she sat up, shaking out her pelt. Her sister, Hawkkit, lay close by, dew sparkling on her pretty brown and white tabby pelt.

Wildkit shook out the droplets of dew from her own rich brown tabby pelt, and then peered outside of camp. Rainpaw was speaking with his mentor, Honeydapple, who seemed ever so patient. Rainpaw was the only kitten of Wildpelt's first litter, so he was Wildkit and Hawkkit's brother. Wildkit was the youngest of the three.

Wolfkit stirred and sat up in his nest, his bright amber gaze resting on Wildkit. He neared her and then whispered in her ear as to not wake the others, "Today's the day."

"I know," Wildkit whispered back excitedly. Today the kittens were going to try to slip out of camp without their parents noticing. "Wake up Hawkkit and Riftkit."

Wolfkit nodded and trotted over to his brother and Wildkit's sister. He awoke them both and Hawkkit turned her pretty blue-green gaze on Wildkit. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"Don't you remember?" Wildkit whispered back, "We're sneaking out of camp today."

"Right, right," Hawkkit purred, excitement filling her gaze now.

"Come on, let's go," Riftkit probed, and he led the three of them out of the nursery. The four slunk through the camp, trying to remain unnoticed, Wildkit all of the time following Riftkit's gray pelt. The four made their way from camp without anyone noticing.

Wildkit gave an excited bounce once they exited the camp. "Here we go!" she exclaimed.

Hawkkit's whiskers quivered with amusement and they set out. The dawn-streaked sky was brightening now, which meant they could be spotted. Wildkit knew they were practically fugitives, and needed to hurry through holly and thorn bushes so htey wouldn't be spotted.

Each kitten padded for some time, until a call could be heard, "Rainpaw! Come back here!"

"Hold on!" Rainpaw called back, and his gray tabby pelt grew visible. Wildkit leaped into a hollly bush where her brother couldn't follow and pulled Hawkkit inside. Riftkit and Wolfkit followed and Rainpaw's icy blue eyes swung around to fix the area where the kittens had just been.

Honeydapple's golden tabby paws appeared as her amber eyes glinted with irritation. "Rainpaw, you have to quit running off!" she hissed. "There could be badgers out there!"

"Don't you think I can handle it?" Rainpaw protested. "I'm eight moons old, Honeydapple, you can trust me."

Honeydapple shook her head. "No, Rainpaw, you can't handle a badger on your own, even with two moons of training. You can't do it."

Rainpaw's ears twitched. "You worry too much. No badger's going to come here." He lifted his chin with pride.

Honeydapple shook her head once more and closed her eyes, looking exasperated. "That's your problem," she snapped. "You have too much pride, Rainpaw."

"Shut up! That's not true! I have just enough!" Rainpaw snapped back.

"Don't speak to your mentor that way," a heavy, gruff voice growled. Rainpaw spun around and flattened his ears and lowered his eyes.

"I am so sorry," Rainpaw whispered as the leader of RainClan, Smokestar, padded from the bushes. The dark gray, almost black, tom's amber eyes surveyed Rainpaw.

"That's alright," Smokestar meowed, "I know I did it, too, but don't disrespect Honeydapple. She's gone through enough."

"Yes, Smokestar," Rainpaw dipped his head as he mewed.

Smokestar nodded and then looked to Honeydapple. "Are you okay?" he asked fondly, and Honeydapple smiled.

"I'm fine," she replied softly.

_That's right! Honeydapple is Smokestar's mate! _Wildkit remembered. Smokestar turned and meowed over his shoulder, "You're doing fine, Honeydapple. If he wants to learn about badgers, teach him," amusement was traced in his last words.

Honeydapple smiled and turned, "Come on, Rainpaw." Honeydapple headed away, her apprentice paused, glanced over his shoulder toward the holly bush, and then headed after her. Smokestar turned and headed deeper into the territory.

"That was a close one," Hawkkit whispered, eyes wide. Wildkit nodded in agreement and then turned.

"Let's get out of here before they come back," Wildkit meowed and the others nodded.

So then, Wildkit was in the lead. She led the others away from the holly bush and deeper into the territory.

"Hey, you guys left without me!" a protesting mew hissed.

Wildkit turned her gaze to see Newtpaw padding after them.

"Hey, Newtpaw. Care to join?" Wildkit asked.

Newtpaw nodded and trotted after them.

* * *

After so much time all of them were hungry, and Newtpaw had only been apprenticed a few days ago, so he could not manage to catch anything for the rest of them, let alone himself.

Hawkkit's belly grumbled and she blushed with embarassment.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Wolfkit murmured, glancing around the forest, which was darkening by the minute. Fear speared Wildkit's heart as she realized how dark it was growing, and how the clouds were building up.

Wildkit scampered along the path they were following, and suddenly a scent flooded to her nose. Wildkit skidded to a halt and sniffed.

"What's a couple of kit-warriors doing here by our territory?" a cat snarled.

"DawnClan!" Newtpaw gasped A DawnClan warrior stood before them, his bright ginger pelt glowing despite the fading light.

The ginger tom snarled, "Get away! You don't belong here! Is RainClan so weak they send kits to mark their borders?"

"Who are you?" Newtpaw asked, standing up to the warrior just a bit.

"I am Gingertooth," the warrior snapped. "If I say that, who might you be?"

"I'm Newtpaw," Newtpaw replied, "and this is Wildpaw, Wolfpaw, Riftpaw, and Hawkpaw. They're a litter together and they were all born small."

"I can see that," Gingertooth snorted. "How they are so tiny I wonder? Are they really apprentices, or are they kits? If I find out you lied to me, I will-"

"I didn't lie to you," Newtpaw growled. "So don't even think about it. Just go back to your Clan and we'll mark this border."

Gingertooth took a paw step forward. "You think you can challenge me?" he growled.

"Yes," Newtpaw replied defiantly.

Wildkit flattened her ears, fear overwhelming her as she watched Gingertooth unsheathe his claws.

"Gingertooth!" some she-cat called, probably another DawnClan warrior. "Come here, Gingertooth! I think I found the fox den!"

Gingertooth grunted, amber eyes glinting like flint, and then turned to the five RainClan cats before him. "Stay away from our territory. If I find one RainClan paw step in our territory, I'll flay each of you personally."

Gingertooth turned and bounded away, bristling with fury. Wildkit breathed a sigh, "Thanks so much, Newtpaw, I was so scared I could have jumped out of my pelt!"

Newtpaw's whiskers twitched and he flicked his tail. "Let's head deeper into the territory, away from the border. Warriors will find us here and bring us back to RainClan otherwise."

Wildkit nodded and followed him deeper into RainClan territory. Newtpaw stopped after a while and meowed, "I'm so hungry, I could eat a badger! Let's eat these berries instead, since we can't catch anything."

Newtpaw stepped for the berries and began to eat them. His eyes widened, the scarlet berries he had swallowed, and he began to choke.

"Newtpaw!" Wildkit gasped as the young cat fell to the ground and writhed.

Foam began to come from Newtpaw's mouth as he struggled to stop the pain. Wildkit began to wail as well as the others, trying to have someone hear them so they could save Newtpaw.

Newtpaw was writhing still but his movements were growing weaker.

Wildpelt and Scarheart and Nightleaf burst from the bushes to see Newtpaw writhing and bristled. Wildpelt yowled and picked up Wildkit and Hawkkit. Scarheart began to yowl for the medicine cat, Nettlecloud, but it was all too late. Newtpaw was gone.

Wildkit yowled as Wildpelt raced for home, Nightleaf following. And then Wildkit promised herself she would never forget those berries, or Newtpaw, or what braveries he had done that day.


	2. Wildpaw

**Wildpaw**

"Wildkit, from this moment forward you will be known as Wildpaw. Your mentor will be Forestfur," Smokestar proclaimed.

Warmth and excitement floodd Wildpaw as she turned her gaze to look at the cats below. Hawkpaw, Wolfpaw, and Riftpaw stood down there. Wolfpaw and Riftpaw had been apprenticed a moon ago, and now Wildpaw and Hawkpaw were apprenticed. Rainpaw had earned his warrior name as well, and was now known as Raintalon.

Wildpaw sprang from Highrock and bounded to her littermate and friends. "Wildpaw! Hawkpaw! Wildpaw! Hawkpaw!" the cats around her cheered, and Wildpaw stood beside her sister, accepting the congrats the Clan was giving them.

Wildpaw turned to Forestfur. "What are we going to do today?"

* * *

Wildpaw sprang through the forest down to the DawnClan border. Forestfur was showing her the territory today.

"Let's see how much you know," Forestfur meowed to Wildpaw. The two were alone, standing in the forest. Hawkpaw was at the other side of the territory. "What's DawnClan's weakness?"

"Um," Wildpaw thought hard of all she knew, thinking to Gingertooth, she meowed, "They're really prideful?"

"Wrong!" Forestfur snarled, and ripped open Wildpaw's cheek. Wildpaw flinched at the pain. Forestfur snapped, "Every Clan is prideful, but DawnClan's flaw is that they are so lean that they are weaker than the rest!"

Wildpaw mewed, "They're not weak! I've see-"

"Wrong again!" Forestfur snapped, and ripped open her shoulder. _How much can I take of this? I thought my apprenticeship would be great!_

* * *

Wildpaw bounded after Wolfpaw and then skidded to a halt. Wildpaw was now nine moons old and she had been beaten so many times by Forestfur that she was constantly covered in bruises and scrapes and gashes no matter where she went. Wildpaw's muscles were growing stronger than the other apprentices so she could handle the beatings, but not as quickly as Wildpaw wished they would.

Wolfpaw turned to Wildpaw and concern flashed in his eyes. "Are you alright? Forestfur is one of the most feared cats in all of the Clans, and you look so beat! It's not safe to say anything in the Clan with him lurking around, so I thought I would say it here, instead."

"I'm fine," Wildpaw replied, whiskers quivering. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I can handle it."

Wolfpaw flicked his tail. "Please don't get badly hurt. I don't know what I would do if you were like..." his voice trailed off.

"Newtpaw?" Wildpaw's voice broke as she said the name.

"Yes. That," Wolfpaw meowed, wincing at their old friend's name.

Wildpaw nodded and turned her gaze away. "Don't worry, Wolfpaw. I won't die."

Wolfpaw took a paw step forward. "I don't know what I would do if you did."

Wildpaw turned her gaze on him and warmth bubbled up in her chest. Wolfpaw was so strong, his pelt so sleek around his muscles. Wildpaw pressed against Wolfpaw warmly and his tail slowly twined with hers. Neither even had a thought about what they were doing.

Then Wildpaw realized what was going on, what her body had done so quickly, and she blushed. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean..." Wildpaw stood abruptly and began to hurry away.

Wildpaw felt Wolfpaw's gaze on her back as she hurried away back to RainClan. When she returned, there was a commotion. "What's going on?" Wildpaw asked Riftpaw as she neared him.

"It doesn't matter to you," Riftpaw snapped, and turned away to gaze up at Honeydapple, who stood nearby. Wildpaw raced to Raintaion's side instead.

"What happened?" Wildpaw gasped.

Raintalon twitched his nose. "Smokestar was snuck some poison. He's dying."

"Oh no!" Wildpaw exclaimed. "Is this his last life?"

"No, at least, we don't think so," Raintalon replied softly.

Honeydapple proceeded to calm the Clan. Heatspring, the deputy, assisted her hurriedly. Wildpaw stared in horror at all of the cats around, all looking worried. All but Forestfur. He was faking it, Wildpaw knew him well enough. _Forestfur must have been the one to sneak the poison to Smokestar! Does that mean Heatspring will...?_

__Nettlecloud padded from the leader's den and yowled, "Smokestar is not dead! He simply lost a life!"

Every cat grew quiet and began to murmur. So, Nettlecloud continued, "Let us all carry on with our duties. Smokestar needs to rest today, so do not bother him! Heatspring is in charge meanwhile."

Wildpaw flinched and Heatspring's whiskers quivered. Forestfur sprang to Heatspring's side and the tom nodded. Heatspring padded into the leader's den with Forestfur and Nettlecloud.

Nettlecloud burst from the leader's den. "Smokestar's dead! Something else killed him!"

Panicked gazes filled the clearing, but Wildpaw was fixed with horror. She couldn't let Heatspring rule the Clan! But it was too late. Heatspring was already heading for his nine lives and name. There was nothing else Wildpaw could do.

* * *

Yowls filled the sky as pain filled Wildpaw. Heatstar and Forestfur, Clan leader and deputy, were torturing her for telling DawnClan of a badger family entering their territory.

Wildpaw struggled to move away, but eventually she just grew limp. She couldn't stop the abuse that was happening right then and there, and her eyes shut tight. Heatstar and Forestfur bloodied her before leaving her out in the forest. Their intention was not for her to die, but for her to learn a severe lesson; never do something without telling Clan leader or deputy.

But Wildpaw hadn't been able to trust them. And now she lay in a clearing, blood pooling around her.


	3. Wildfire

**Wildfire**

Wildpaw closed her eyes as Heatstar meowed, "Wildpaw, Hawkpaw, do you wish to uphold the warrior code and fight and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," both apprentices whispered.

"Then by the power of StarClan," Heatstar announced, and Wildpaw opened her eyes slowly, her now green eye and her amber eye studied Heatstar, "I give you your warrior names. Hawkpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Hawkfire. Hawkfire, your intelligence and bravery have brought you before me. Wildpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wildfire. StarClan honors your strength and power, and I welcome you both as full warriors of RainClan."

"Wildfire! Hawkfire! Wildfire! Hawkfire!" the cats around the two cheered.

"I have my own announcement to make!" a cat called, and the two new warriors turned their heads to see Forestfur standing before them. "Heatstar... this is for you." Forestfur launched himself at Heatstar and the two cats tumbled, legs over tails.

Wildfire's whiskers quivered and she looked down at the two warriors named not too long ago, Wolfember and Riftnose. Wildfire then looked at Heatstar and Forestfur and her eyes narrowed. Wildfire was about to move when Forestfur pushed Heatstar to the ground and held him down. Nettlecloud rushed forward and snapped, "Get back! Forestfur's trying to help!"

_Help? What is he doing to help? He attacked Heatstar! _Wildstar thought, wondering if their medicine cat was corrupt as well. But then, Forestfur hit Heatstar's back real hard and the leader coughed up nightshade berries.

Nettlecloud raised the berries high and yowled, "Deadly nightshade berries! Forestfur managed to get these from Heatstar! We must watch our fresh-kill more closely now, shall we? Do we all want to get poisoned?"

_Something's up. Forestfur wouldn't just yowl that he had an announcement and then leap at Heatstar with no real announcement at hand. You would think it was an emergency so he wouldn't say anything. What's going on? _Wildfire thought suspiciously.

Wildfire closed her eyes and opened them once more to see Forestfur collapsed on the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise. Heatstar looked up at the Clan, his eyes crazed. "The new deputy shall be Wildfire!" he yowled. Wildfire's eyes widened at the mention of her name, and yowls of protest rang through the sky.

"She doesn't even have an apprentice yet!" Riftnose yowled.

"Are you sure she's ready?" Brightfoot queried.

Wildfire dipped her head. "I accept, Heatstar." In any case, she would be able to save her Clan this way. Wildfire looked up at Heatstar. "But you can't be leader any longer."

"Of course I can!" Heatstar yowled crazily. "I'm fit for duty."

"No," Wildstar murmured, "you're not. Heatstar, you have proven you are not fit for duty simply by displaying your inadequate ability to control yourself. Your killing of Forestfur just goes to explain this. Heatstar, I demand you step down to the elder's den."

Heatstar snarled, "Never!"

Wildfire stepped forward. "I can't let you rule."

"Then you will die!" Heatstar snarled, and leaped at the brown tabby. Wildfire leaped back and fought viciously, kicking out and battling her opponent.

Eventually, Heatstar was covered in wounds and anger consumed Wildfire. Even when he begged for mercy she didn't quit; she just kept fighting. Her moves grew smoother and smoother, yet fiercer and more angered.

After a while, Wildfire was standing over Heatstar, who had lost every last life to her claws. Wildfire closed her eyes and turned to her Clan. Every cat was staring up at her with shock, but respect. "The new deputy will be Brightfoot."

Brightfoot stepped forward and dipped hr head. "I accept," she meowed.


	4. Wildstar

**Wildstar**

Wildstar stood overlooking her Clan on top of Tallrock. Her eyes flashed as each cat milled about. Brightfoot had been snuck some deathberries last night and had passed away. Now it was nearly moonhigh, and Wildstar had to decide the deputy. So far, Wildstar had kept fairly calm relations with DawnClan, but some cats didn't approve of her early leadership.

Wildstar raised her head high and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear my words!" When the cats came about to listen, Wildstar continued, "The new deputy of RainClan shall be Dreamstep!"

**Me: Sorry, I know, this story was a bit rushed. But that's okay, right? I did my best. Please review kindly and understand that I was trying to hurry to complete this. Thank you! :)**


End file.
